Life Threatening Love
by IceStar
Summary: Angel still likes Buffy and Buffy still Likes Angel,But something from Angels past puts Buffys life in grave danger,Will Angel face up to his fears and his past to save his one true love?What about Spike?What About Cordelia?
1. Past and Present

Chapter 1:Past and Present   
  
Disclaimer:I Unfortunattelly Do not Own Buffy The Vampire slayer series,If I did,I would Make sure Buffy and Angel STAYED together,But,I Don't,Joss Whedon does :p   
  
Summary: Angel still likes Buffy and Buffy still Likes Angel,But something from Angels past puts Buffys life in grave danger,Will Angel face up to his fears and his past to save his one true love?What about Spike?What About Cordelia?WHAT ABOUT DINNER?   
  
London 1800:Angelus walked through the grimy streets of London,Searching for a side dish after his last meal.Suddenly,He heard a terrible shriek coming from behind him   
  
"No….DON'T!"   
  
Followed by a grim,deadly,   
Silence.   
  
Sunnydale,2001:Buffy walked through the crisp,autumn night,Again on another Patrol,She eyed the couples that passed by and Remembered her and Angel.Her mind twisting back to the day when he left for LA.Xander looked at Buffy,he smirked   
  
"Come on Buff,Whatcha thinking about?Its patrol night!Fun Fun Fun remember?"   
  
Buffy smiled sadly,Willow Chipped in   
  
"Come on Buffy,Whats the drill?"   
  
Buffy Sighed and looked up   
  
"Just thinking about Angel"   
  
Xander stopped suddenly   
  
"Dead Boy?You Were thinking about dead boy?I thought you kissed spike!"   
  
Willow and Dawn both glared at Xander,as willow turned around to comfort her friend,she saw Buffy was way ahead of her,Willow,dawn and Xander raced to their friend,Suddenly,They Were Blocked by a bunch of blood thirsty Vampires,They tried to get by but Couldn't,They saw A few Vampires Racing to Get Buffy from behind,They tried to warn her   
  
"BUFFY,WATCH OUT!"   
  
To Be Continued……   
MWAHAHAHA I love Cliff Hangers! 


	2. Danger in the hellmouth,AGAIN

Chapter 2:Trouble in the hellmouth,AGAIN  
  
London 1800:Angelus stopped in his track,he stopped to think  
  
"hmm,That's weird,hm,I didn't see any-"  
  
Before he could finish his "deep" thoughts,A Figure came out of the alleys,It had blood on its lips,In its arms it held the limp,dead body of a young,teenage girl.  
  
LA 2001:Angel shot up from a disturbing nightmare,He shook his head and got up slowly,he went into the living room.Cordelia looked at him,he looked like something that had just walked out of a grave,wait,he already did walk out of a-You know what I mean,Cordelia eyed him  
  
"Whats with you?"  
  
Angel looked at Cordelia  
  
"A weird dream"  
  
Cordelia frowned  
  
"What about?"  
  
Angel smirked  
  
"An old friend"  
  
Sunnydale 2001: Buffy turned back,Suddenly two vampires grabbed her from behind trapping her,Dawn Screamed  
  
"BUFFY!!!"  
  
Suddenly,more vampires came out of the graveyard and grabbed Willow,Dawn and Xander.Xander struggled but the vampire that held him knocked him unconscious.Willow Sobbbed  
  
"Xander,Buffy,No.."  
  
Buffy struggled but the two vampires that held her managed to keep her down.Suddenly,another vampire came in front of her,Buffy looked at him with Angered eyes,The Vampire held her chin  
  
"ahhh,SO you're the new slayer,well I've heard quite a lot about you young one,I'm sure The Master will have a lot of fun killing you my dear"  
  
Buffy Tried to struugle free but with no use,Suddenly,one of the vampires that held her put his index finger and thumb in her neck and oddly she fell unconscious to the floor.The vampire that spoke to her grabbed her in his arms and carried her away,Dawn Screamed  
  
"NO!"  
  
Dawn back-punched the vampire that held her captive and raced towards the vampire that held her unconscious sister The other two vampires whom had been holding buffy blocked Dawn,In her sobs she tried desperately to make a punch but they were too fast for her,The one with Buffy soon turned around to face the rest,Dawn glared at him through teary eyes,The Vampire smirked  
  
"Kill Them"  
  
To Be Continued...........  
Cliffy Cliffy Cliffy! 


	3. Captured

Chapter 3 The Capture  
  
France 1850:Angelus yawned,It had been a long night,soon the sun would be up,As he turned a corner,he came face to face with a young teenage girl with long brown hair.In her right hand she held a sharp Stake,Aimed straight at Angelus.  
  
Sunnydale 2001: And with that the Mysterious Vampire walked away into the darkness,The Two vampires That had blocked Dawn smirked,as they were reaching out for her,They Mysteriously got Punched from the back,Dawn dodged them as they fell to the ground,Spike stood there,Looking Really Mad.The Vampires that held Willow and Xander dropped them,Willow and Dawn went to Xanders aid.The two Vampires charged at Spike,Spike got ready for a fight.After a good ol punch and kick and win marathon,The Two Vampires ran away.Spike looked around  
  
"Wheres Buffy?"  
  
Somewhere deep underground,A few hours later...........  
  
= = = = = = =   
  
Buffy gained contioussness,She was lying down in a dark room,soon Images started flashing by her eyes.Moments of when she and Angel were together,When Angel left for La,When ANgel got jealous of Riley,WHen Buffy and Spike kissed,The last images were different,It was a gloomy den,Lite only by a fireplace,Angel was thee,he was fighting something.Soon,Angel got backed up into a corner,The thing he was fighting Pulled back a stake,and Killed Angel.Buffy Screamed  
  
= = = = = =  
  
Buffys eyes soon snapped open,She grumbled and tried to move her arms,She couldnt,Buffy looked upmHe arms were both chained to the wall.Suddenly,a tall man with black hair and brown eyes appeared,he grinned  
  
"I see you're finnally up"  
  
LA 2001:Angel paced acroos the room,Cordelia,Wesley (Or Doyle,i forgot which one ^^") and the rest just stared at him,Finnally Cordelia devided to ask the question that was on everybodys minds  
  
"Anybody hear want some cocoa?"  
  
(Oops,tyhats on my mind)Everybody glared at Cordelia  
  
"What?"  
  
Wesley (Or Doile) took a deep breath  
  
"Angel,If this was just a dream,then why are you so upset?"  
  
Angel laughed  
  
"because vampires dont dream"  
  
Wesley (whatever) nodded  
  
"But,I thought you told Cordelia that you only dreamt of an old friend,whats so bad about that?"  
  
Angel took a deep breath  
  
"Becuase that "friend" hungers for only one type of human"  
  
Everybody was silent,they were hanging onto Angels every word now,Angel looked down and clenched his hands into fists  
  
"The Slayer"  
  
To Be Continued........... Thank you all for your reviews,Angel (The person who made a really nice and supportive Review) Thank you especially,Your Review was Really Sweet,I was about to stop this fanfic,but your review encouraged me to go on,So I dedicate this chapter to you!^ ^ 


End file.
